1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for quantifying the flow rate of plastic dough having an elasticity and a viscosity, such as bread dough, fish paste or other high-molecular materials while the dough is conveyed. More particularly it relates to such apparatus and method whereby a pressure or a stirring force to the dough is prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a system feeding plastic dough having an elasticity and a viscosity such as, for example, bread dough, extrusion by a screw apparatus or extrusion by an extruding apparatus using a piston and a cylinder has been used for continuously or intermittently feeding dough.
These apparatus, however, have been defective in that they need a large size, and an excessive pressure is frequently imparted to the dough fed, or the dough is frequently severed with the screw during stirring. In the case of bread dough, especially, the gel structure of the dough tends to be destroyed due to the pressure or stirring, and an extra step is required later for the recovery of the gel structure.